Love Finds a Way
by Cpt.Womer
Summary: Alex Silver is a simple teenage bat, exempt he has to live by himself for the next two years while his parents are away, dream come true right? Well in the city of Elmore dreams have a habit of turning into nightmares. But all you need is someone to weather the storm with. This is a OCxOC, OCxOC, and GumballxCarrie story, with action and drama rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A new home

Hello y'all this is bringing you my very first fan fiction, Love Finds a Way, this will be a double OCxOC , and GumballxCarrie romance and action fanfict. Before I begin I would like to give a shout-out to my friend ArcLight Fire77 if you haven't already read his ficts I highly suggest them, any way on to the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own TAWOG, Endo and Kira belong to ArcLight Fire77, Alex and Kelly belong to me

It was a beautiful fall day in the city of Elmore. The sun was out, the sky was clear, and there was not a drop of rain to be had for miles. One could not ask for a better day. Alex Silver, bat, drove his car through the streets of this suburban town, he was on the way to his new home for the next two years. You see Alex's parents bought him a house some six months ago to live in while they traveld the world together, Alex being only 16 could not travel with them so they arranged for him to stay in a house across the street from some old fiends of theres, Nicole and Richard Watterson. This all suited Alex just fine, he didn't mind being left alone, just give him food, friends and his knives and he will be a happy bat.

Alex pulled up to his new home. It was a simple house one story, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. Alex parked his car in the driveway, "So here it is" Alex said as he stepped out of his car. "I'm glad mom and dad spent the last six months fixing this place up" he said to himself. Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring, and opens the door to his new home. "Hmm roomier than I expected it to be" he said to no one in particular as threw down his suitcase on the nearby brown couch. "I should call mom and dad and let the know I got here okay." Alex reached into his other pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and dialed his moms number.

"RING...RING...RING... "Hello? who is this?" Said Alex's mom. "Hey mom its me Alex, just called to let you know I got here okay" Alex responded. "Oh! Hello sweetie, I'm glad to hear you made it okay, have you talked to Mr. or Mrs. Watterson yet?" "No ma'am I literally just walked into the door" Alex said. "OK well talk to them as soon as you get settled in, they are your legal guardians while were away OK?" Alex's mom said "yes ma'am I will, hey where's dad?" " oh you know your father, he's still asleep right now its only 10 o'clock over here" Alex's mom replied. "Oh okay tell him I said hey" " OK sweetie, I have to go, I love you" "I love you to mom" CLICK. "Hmmm sleeping at 10 o'clock, I know dad loves that" Alex said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Alex headed to what would be his room in this house, it was across from the living room, so it was nearby. Alex walkes into his room, it's nice, it contained a king sized bed, a TV across from the bed, a dresser for keeping his clothes in, and a night stand next to the head of the bed. " This is a sweet room" Alex says praisingly. Alex puts his suitcase on the bed. He opens it up and first puts his clothes up in the dresser, he felt that his AC DC hoodie he's wearing would be good enough to wear over to the wattersons. Next was his toiletries, his toothbrush, deodorant, brush etc. He put these on the nightstand for now. Finally came his most prized possession's, his knives. There were many knives here, his stiletto, his Shirasaya Japanese samurai knife, his bowie knife, and his kabar. But by far his favorite was the last knife in the bag, his butterfly knife. Engraved on the side of this knife were the words that guided Alex's life "acta non verba" lattin for "actions not words" he set his knives down in the night stand and pocketed his butterfly knife.

Alex had always been obsessed with the army, his dad is a retired drill sergeant and special forces member. He taught Alex everything he knew about knives to the point were Alex could hold his own against his dad himself. Alex's dad believe d in tough diciplin and control, but not to the point of controle freak. Alex thought back to the times of him and his dad training with knives, guns, and survival techniques. "Dad, you are one crazy son of a gun" Alex said to himself.

"Alex decided to look around the house so he could get a feel of it. The first room he examined was the living room. It was large when compared to the bedroom, but still proportionat to the house in general, it had a semi-large TV in the center across from a large brown couch. To the right of the living room was the bathroom, it had a mirror and a nice shower/bath combo in the left of the living room is the kitchen Alex when tin and examined the appliances, his parents had obviously not spared any expense, they were all very new model appliances, Alex noticed that the drive and freezer were filled to the brim with food. "I sure wont go hungry" alex though. The last room that Alex looked at was the guest bedroom, it was exactly the same as the master bedroom exempt that it had a twin sized bed. satisfied that he had seen all that he could see, Alex when back to the living room. "Well I think I've looked around in this house long enough for now" Alex said. "I'm should get something to eat I'm starving, I saw some sandwich stuff many I can make that" Alex though out loud. He got up and went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients and then set to work making the sandwich. When he was done he went over to the couch and plopped down on it, grabbed the remote to the TV, and started flipping through the channels while eating to pass the time. He found a good show about the 300 Spartans at themopolye, and began to watch it while eating his food. Alex always admired the Spartan's courage, he tried to learn more about them at any chance that he could.

"All of the sudden there was a loud CRASH!, outside. Alex's hand instinctively shot down to his butterfly knife. The he heard a woman's voice yell out "GUMBALL TRISTIFER WATTERSON!, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" "Well" Alex thought, "guess its time to meet the neighbors"

"Well y'all that's my first chapter, please tell me what you think, I know its slow, but it will pick up I promise. Comments are welcome but again please no flames. Thank you for readIng


	2. Chapter 2 The neighbor s

**Hello y'all here bringing you Ch.2 of Love Finds A Way, before I start I would like to tell y'all something, I'm looking for someone who would like to create the OC love interest for Alex. I only have 2 rules, 1 it can't be a guy, not that I don't like gay guys but that's not who Alex is, and 2 it can't be a human. Other than that its free game so please have fun with that guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG, Alex belongs to me, lexy belongs to Lexboss**

"Well they sound exciting at least" Alex though refering to his new neighbors/guardians as he got up from the couch in the living room.

Alex pocketed his trusty butterfly knife as he made his way to the door.

"Better safe than sorry" Alex thought to himself.

Alex opened the door, walked outside, and shut it behind him, as he walked onto the small street that ran between the two ran across the street careful to avoid any wayward cars that may be crossing the road at that moment. Alex got to the other side of the road, and walked up to the Watterson's door and just stood there for a minute contemplateing if this would be the right time to talk, seeing as how the voice from a few minutes ago sounded none to pleased. In the end he decided there's no time like the present and knocked.

**knock,knock,knock**

"Gumball! Go get the door!" Shouted the same female voice that Alex heard earlier.

"OK mom" came a different voice in reply.

The door suddenly opened, and a Blue cat of medium height and build opened the door, he was wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans and no shoes, this cat couldn't be that much older or younger than himself Alex thought.

"Can I help you?" the cat said in a curious tone.

"Um...yes, my name is Alex Silver, and I just moved in across the street, your parents are supposed to be be my legal guardians for the next two years, until I turn 18" Alex said trying to hide his Transylvanian accent that he was very self conscious about.

"Cool! Your the new dude my parents have been talking about." The cat exclaimed happily

"MOM!" The cat yelled, "The new neighbor is here"

"By the way, my name is Gumball"

"Glad to meet you Gumball" Alex said

All of the sudden Alex saw a female cat who looked just like gumball, only pink instead of blue, she wore a short blue skirt, and a black shirt, she was walking down their stairs.

"So this is the new neighbor?" Asked the pink cat in a happy tone

"Yes it is, Alex this is my sister, lexy" Gumball said

"Hello lexy I am Alex's Silver it is very nice to meet you" Alex said still trying to hide his accent.

"So your going to be staying across from us from now on I hear." Lexy said happily

"Yes I am, it should be quite fun" Alex replied not sure what to make of this happy pink cat.

"Oh you don't know the half of it Alex, stuff goes on in this town that youwouldn't believe" said Lexy in a sly tone.

"LEXY! stop scaring the new neighbor" came a new voice, Alex looked over to the other side of the room and saw a middle ages blue cat with a white shirt, gray skirt, and a rambow ribbon attached to her shirt. Now that Alex heard he up close he had no doubt that she was the one he had heard yelling a little bit ago.

"HelloAlex, I'm Nicole, I would also introduce you to my other son Darwin and my daughter Anais, but there at the grocery store with my husband Richard" said Nichole apologeticly

"Its okay Mrs. Watterson, I just came over here to say hello and introduce myself." Alex replied

"OK Alex just remember if you ever need anything, just ask, we are you guardians now remember?" Nicole said

"Yes ma'am thank you."Replied Alex

" Well well aren't you a polite one?" Nicole asked in some-what astonishment

"Yes ma'am I was raised to show respect to all grown ups" Alex said in a serious tone

"Well good, Ive known your parents for a long time so that doesn't surprise me, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure that sounds wonderfull, thank you" said Alex

"Well Alex now your really in for it now" said Lexy in a mock serious way

" Why is that Lexy?" Asked Alex worried

'Caus" said Lexy "your gonna meet the Watterson's"

**There you go guys, sorry its kinda shirt but its 12 at night over hhere and I gotta post this now. Anyway please review and give me any ideas on Alex's love interest.**

** out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Tour

**Hello... I know y'all most likely hate me right now, sorry I've been MIA for a while, I have been bogged down in school, family, and sleep deprivation, I was actually thinking of quitting this story to make another older story that I thought up a long time ago, on a related note I would like to thank Arclightfire77 for convincing me to keep at this story, also go check out his new story Family Matters. Anyway on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG, Lexy belongs to Lexboss, Jason belongs to Jason MurderDay.**

"so...Alex wear are you from?" Asked Lexy

"Well I was born in Romania, but I was raised in Alabama" **(that is were I am from actually!)** Alex said

"Why don't you have an accent then?" Asked Gumball curiously.

"Well I'ma bat, from Transylvania, that would make me sound very weird wouldn't it?" Alex said shuffling his feet in embarrassment.

"Not at all!, you should be proud of your heritage, not ashamed of it." Lexy said in a very caring tone

"Yeah!" Gumball agreed, "but you won't suck our blood will you?"

Alex looked at him, drew himself up as big as he could, spread his wings and showed his fangs, and let out an demon like hiss.

"Et sunt Moarte, eu sunt blestemul existentei tale!" Alex said with the thickest accent he could muster.

"AH!" Gumball and lexy sceamed and they jumped behind the couch, cowering in terror.

Lexy and Gumball looked at Alex with shear terror and his eyes turned blood red.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Alex suddenly fell, and started rolling on the floor laughing as hard as possible, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You..you should have seen your faces!" Alex said in between breathes.

"That's really mean Alex" Lexy said pouting slightly

"Yeah, dude that was wrong, what did you say anyway?" Gumball asked

"Roughly translated it means, I am death, I shall be the bane of your existence" Alex said with an impish grin on his face.

"Dude that is so cool!" Lexy exclaimed

"Well what do you guys want to do until the rest of your family get home?" Alex asked

" We could show you around town." Lexy chimed in.

"OH no you don't Gumball Watterson, you have homework to do!" Nichole yelled from the kitchen.

"Awww mom can't you just hold off from it a little while?" Gumball pleaded

Nicole walked into the room, putt her paws and her hips.

"No sir, you know your grades aren't going to get any better if you don't start working on them, and I don't plan on you having to repeat the 10th grade" Nicole said in a somewhat angry tone.

"Mom's right Gumball, you need to get good grades...for once, Well I'll go and show him around by myself." Lexy said

"Ha ha ha, very funny lexy" gumball said sarcasticly "fine I'll catch up with you guys later"

"Come on gummy-puss, I'll help you with your homework" Nichole said in a humerus tone

"Mom!" Gumball screamed as he ran into his room to hide his embarrassment

"Gummy-puss?" Alex asked totally confused

"Its a pet name from my mom" Lexy said chuckling a little

"Alright then, let's stop by my house, if we're going in town I need to grab something" Alex said

"OK let's go" Lexy said

Alex and Lexy stepped our of the house and headed across the street, passing by Alex's car.

"That your car?" Lexy asked

"Yep, mom and dad gave it to me for my 15th birthday, its a Lontiac G6 its not that glamorous but its got pretty good gas milage" Alex said slightly self conscious

"Its really nice, but if your a bat you can fly, why need a car?" Lexy asked

"You ever try flying a couple hundred miles?, it sucks" Alex said in a tone that indicated that he had been asked that same question many times before

Alex opened the door for Lexy, and stepped inside once she had gone inside

"What the gentleman" Lexy said teasingly

"Well it isn't much but its home for a while I gotta get something"Alex said motioning to the bedroom.

Lexy followed Alex as he went into his room. He went inside his bag and pulled out his kabar and stuck it in the inside pocket of his hoodie.

"Woe, why are you taking tht knife, do you need it?" Lexy said kind of concerned

Alex reached in his other pocket and pulled out his butterfly knife, and twirled it in in glittering arcs as the sun glinted off the 5 inch blade.

"That's just in case this one gets knocked away" Alex said smiling from ear to ear

"Woe remind me never to piss you off" Lexy said

"Noted, OK lead the way" Alex said as he walked out the front door

"OK I guess I'll show you the school first" Lexy said as they started walking along the sidewalk leading into Town.

"One thing your going to have to learn first is don't mess with Miss Simian, she is pure evil, I don't know why she is a teacher"

"She can't be that bad" Alex said not really believing Lexy

"Oh you just wait" Lexy said in a haunting tone

Alex just shrugged it off

Lexy looked at Alex as he looked at the surtou ding buildings and shops, she noticed his hoodie had a giant AC DC logo on it

"So you listen to AC DC?"Lexy asked

" yep, I have always loved there songs, they got a good beat and awesome lyrics, plus Angus Young can shred a guitar" Alex said with a smile on his face

"I've never really listend to them, but I've heard they are really good" Lexy said

"WHAT!, you have not lived my friend" Alex said sarcastically

"We'll maybe you could show me them sometime" Lexy replieded

"Alright I will" Alex said nicely

"So Alex tell me about yourself" Lexy asked

"Well I'm 16, a bat,and I love knives" Alex said jokingly

"You know what I mean" Lexy said playfully punching him in the arm

"Well I'm from moved from Demopolis, Alabama. Its a small town in the middle of no where, is has a lot of good people, but like all small towns no one can say anything without someone getting pissed, its like they live on gossip, I had plenty of freinds that I left behind, I miss them alot" Alex said getting quiet.

"Its like you spend all your life building a reputation, friendships, and relationships, and now I have to start all over" Alex said elooking at the ground, deep in thought.

"Well that's the adventure of life isn't it? To meet new people and friends" Lexy said trying to comfort Alex.

"I supose so" Alex replied slightly sad

"Dad was a special forces soldier he was the one who taught me hiw to use my knivea, and mom was a manager for a plant before they retired"

"They sound like good people" Lexy said

"Yeah I'm very lucky" Alex said

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lexy asked

"Nope, only child" he replied

"Well...do you have a girlfriend?" Lexy asked

"Why you interested?" Alex asked playfully

"No! I just wanted to know" Lexy said as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Ha ha ha! nice, but no I'm single" Alex replied laughing

Atthat moment they reached the school, a large school by most standards

"Well here we are Elmore High, our own personal hell, you should start school Monday, maybe we'll have our classes together" Lexy said

"HEY! LEXY!" Called a voice from the distance

Lexy and Alex liked up to see a black wolf\cat boy, running towards them,he was wearing a black shirt, and white pants, Alex looked at his eyes which were blue with yellow slits.

"Hey Jason" Lexy said happily

"Hey Lexy, who's this, your new boyfriend?" Jason said in a mischievous tone

"WHAT!, no I swear, I'm going to have to beat someone's butt before I'm done today" Lexy said exasperated, and blushing slightly

"This is our new neighbor, Alex this is Jason, he is a good friend" Lexy said motioning to Jason

"Nice to meet you dude, I'm Alex"

"Likewise dude, I'm Jason, hey don't suck my blood though, I would take Darwin's, it might taste better" Jason said in a impish tone

Alex face palmed.

"Sometimes I don't want to be a bat" Alex said in an exasperated voice

"Hey Lexy were is Gumball?" Jason asked curiously

"He's at home doing school work" Lexy replied

"Your mom, made him him didn't he?" Jason asked

"Yep"

"Well, what brings you guys out here?" Jason asked

"I'm showing Alex around, you know showing off Elmore" Lexy replied

"Well I need to go, I'm supposed to get some milk and eggs for Endo and Kira"Jason said

"Alright, is was nice to meet you Jason" Alex said as he waved goodbye

Jason watched the silver bat walk away with Lexy leading the way, "I don't know what to think about him yet, I'll have to keep an eye on him" the wolf cat thought to himself as he hurried away to the store.

"He seemed cool" Alex said referring to Jason as they walked away from the school.

"Yeah he's been a good freind" Lexy said

"So back to theschool" Alex said " Anyone I gotta look out for?"

"Well there is a few people, Jaime, and Tina are pretty bad, but the worst is Derrick, he is a complete Asshole" Lexy said bitterly

Just then an alligator teen, walked out of a nearby alley with a big dog, and ape flanking him on both sides

"What did you say about me you whore?"

**Uh-oh, looks like Elmore is a dangerous place these days, and Alex and Lexy are in hot water. I plan on updating much sooner. Also please comment on the story, tell me if I did good or bad, also if you have an idea on how the story should go just tell me, Iplan on making this story on your suggestions**

** out.**


End file.
